teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Owari
Owari is the twenty-sixth episode of Season 4 of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series). This episode was directed by TBA and written by TBA. This episode aired on February 26, 2017. Synopsis The Turtles realize they must stop Shredder... and end this conflict once and for all. Plot Cast Splinter's Wisdom Character Debuts * Pet Bengal Tigers Object Debuts * Super Ninja Outfit (Raphael) * Super Ninja Outfit (Donatello) * Super Ninja Outfit (Michelangelo) * Retro-Mutagen Light Bulbs * Iron Hockey Mask * Garden Fork Gauntlet * Nails Gauntlet * Mechanical Hand (Tiger Claw) * Splinter's Gravestone Location Debuts * Foot Clan Dojo Revelations * According to Baxter Stockman after he was turned back into a human, he preferred being a mutant fly, as he was much more respected and also due to the new abilities and skills he got alongside with the mutation. He even pointed out that it was the reason he didn't continued attempting to create Retro-Mutagen for himself. * Due to Super Shredder being enhanced further more by the Super Mutagen, he gained immunity to the Retro-Mutagen. Continuity * This episode takes place right after Requiem, when Splinter was killed by Super Shredder in New York City. * The funeral of Splinter took place outside of the O'Neil Family Farmhouse, which is where the Ninja Turtles, April O'Neil, and Casey Jones temporarily lived to recovered in the beginning of Season 3 from the Kraang Invasion. * A new hockey mask was built by Raphael and Casey Jones for Casey, after the other hockey mask got broken in Requiem. * Tiger Claw now has a mechanical hand as his right hand, due to Alopex cutting off his right hand in Tale of Tiger Claw. * When Super Shredder told the Ninja Turtles that he thought they would flee New York City due to the death of Splinter, he was referring to the events after The Invasion Part Two, when the Turtles left to the O'Neil Family Farmhouse for 3 months until they were ready to go back to New York. * The final showdown on the rooftop of Shredder's Mansion between the Ninja Turtles and Super Shredder had many resemblances to the fight between Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Saki in Tokyo, Japan and the first showdown between the Turtles and The Shredder. ** Similarities to the showdown in Tokyo, Japan between Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Saki. *** The buildings where the fight was being held were burning down (Hamato Dojo and Shredder's Mansion). *** Both of the fires were caused by Oroku Saki himself (Saki accidentally knocked off the candles inside of the dojo, while Super Shredder was throwing Molotov Cocktails everywhere). *** Another thing is that Hamato Yoshi was present during both showdowns. While he was a human and alive in the first showdown, he manifested himself as a ghost before Leonardo delivered the final blow to The Shredder. *** Not only that but also, there is a major death that occurs during both showdowns that brings upon its conclusion (Tang Shen's death in the first showdown and Super Shredder's death in the final one). ** Similarities to the first showdown between the Ninja Turtles and The Shredder. *** They both take place on the rooftops of a building (Wolf Hotel and Shredder's Mansion) with both of them involving the same fighters. *** Eventually near the end of both fights, The Shredder is able to defeat all the Turtles and has a personal confrontation with Leonardo. *** And before The Shredder can deliver the final blow to Leonardo, something occurs that concludes the fight. Chris Bradford and Xever Montes resurfacing as mutants, which served as a distraction for the Turtles. In the final showdown whatsoever, Leonardo was able to kill The Shredder before he delivered the final blow to the turtle. **** Another thing to point out is the outcome of both showdowns. While the first showdown had the Turtles retreating and indicating the initiation of a new threat to their lives, the final showdown had the Turtles be victorious and bring a conclusion to such threat. * Leonardo killing off Super Shredder in the final battle can refer to Vision Quest, when Leonardo had to fight The Shredder in the Spirit Planes. Even after destroying the spirit of The Shredder, Leonardo swore to himself that he would defeat Oroku Saki in real life. Important Events * A funeral for Splinter is done outside of the O'Neil Family Farmhouse, with the Ninja Turtles, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Shinigami, Slash, Leatherhead, Monkey Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Ice Cream Kitty, Dr. Cluckingsworth M.D., Chompy Picasso, and Kirby O'Neil attending it. * Casey Jones and Raphael built a new hockey mask for Casey, after his previous hockey mask got destroyed in Requiem. * Baxter Fly turns back into Baxter Stockman after Michelangelo tosses one of the Retro-Mutagen Light Bulbs of Donatello right at him. * Leonardo assassinates Super Shredder on the rooftops of Shredder's Mansion, through decapitation. * Shredder's Mansion is burnt down during the final showdown. Allusions * There are references made to the Bruce Lee film, Enter The Dragon. ** The first reference was made by Bebop when he makes a reference to the title of the film when the Ninja Turtles, April O'Neil, and Casey Jones were entering the Foot Clan Dojo, as he exclaims "Aww, look at this. They think they're entering the Dragon". ** The second reference is made by Tiger Claw when one of his interchangeable weapons for his mechanical hand that showed resemblance to Han's, the main antagonist of the film. * When Leonardo was pulling Rocksteady by his ears and exclaims that he has sensitive ears, this is a reference to the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles when Rocksteady exclaims to Shredder that his ears were sensitive as well. * With his new prosthetic robotic hand, Tiger Claw bears more of a resemblance to Verminator-X from the Archie comics. * In the climax of the final battle, Leonardo cuts off Super Shredder's head with his Katana Swords to finally kill him, which is a reference to the Mirage comic issue #21, where Leo decapitated Shredder as well. Errors * When April O'Neil fell into the water alongside with the Ninja Turtles and Casey Jones, her hair was down and she was no longer wearing a headband. But after she went up to Shredder's Mansion with the gang, her hair was fixed out of no wear. * After Baxter Fly becomes a human once more with the Retro-Mutagen that spilled all over him, his clothing seemed to not have any rips visible like he used to when he was a mutant housefly. * When inside of the Foot Clan Dojo, Donatello has two Retro-Mutagen Light Bulbs in his belt strap during a few of the scenes even though one of them was used already by Michelangelo on Baxter Fly. * After Bebop and Rocksteady were going to be attacked by their own traps inside of the dojo, Bebop was trying to climb on top of a fallen wrecking ball while Rocksteady stood on his left side. After Donatello winds up the traps, Bebop is standing on Rocksteady's right side and the wrecking ball is no longer seen. * When Tiger Claw launched his robotic hand at April O'Neil, there is a shot in which it is seen that the whole mechanical hand was shot at her when Tiger Claw had the wrist piece of the hand around his arm still. * When Tiger Claw gets his second interchangeable weapon attached to his mechanical hand, he is seen in the next scene holding his machete when he wasn't holding it in the previous scene. * Tiger Claw gets his clawed-weapon removed from his mechanical hand by Leonardo and he drops the Ninja Turtles, April O'Neil, and Casey Jones under his room with his Bengal tigers. Afterwards he shows up under his room with his mechanical hand reattached, even though it seems that he never had the time to do so. * In one of the shots during the scene when Super Shredder is lifting up Leonardo in the air, one of Super Shredder's knuckles has a green vein that he does not include in his design. Trivia * The title of this episode was confirmed months before it aired alongside with Requiem by Gwendoline Yeo on her Twitter account, when she posted confirming in which future episodes Shinigami would be in. * "Owari" is Japanese for "The end". * This episode concludes the end of The Foot Clan story arc. * This episode aired on December 30th in South Korea. * There was a deleted scene in the episode of the assassination of Super Shredder, in which a line can be seen on his neck after Leonardo strikes him with his Katana Sword. Also blood can be seen flying from his neck, which was censored due to it being graphic for kids. The full image was revealed by Ciro Nieli on his Instagram account, but in the final episode the blood can still be seen dripping from the sword. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes